


Snow? No Go

by AchievementHuntersRage



Series: Fic Season [10]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 15:23:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12938106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AchievementHuntersRage/pseuds/AchievementHuntersRage
Summary: Snow is horrible, but some people like it.





	Snow? No Go

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:  
> “Do you wanna Build a-” - “Absolutely not.” 
> 
> https://emomess-imagines.tumblr.com/

Snow was not one of my favorite things. It was cold and wet and always made the world feel silent and dead. I could never build a snowman and I hated sledding. Shoveling and driving in the white mess was the worst.

Geoff on the other hand, loved everything about snow. The second he saw the flakes falling he was a giddy child, running to the window to watch it. He grinned as he shoveled and laughed as he sailed down the hills. 

One night, we were sitting on the couch reading, the tv on low in the background to keep the silence away. I was engrossed in my story when Geoff jumped up, scaring me and making my book fly out of my hands as I jumped. “What the fuck was that for?” 

“It’s snowing! Look!” His face was lit up and I couldn’t help but smile at his enthusiasm. 

“That’s nice. Do you have your shovel out?”

He nodded. “It’s been out for a while.” 

I chuckled and watched him go to the window, his book forgotten on the table. The childlike wonder in his eyes made me smirk before he turned and went to the door, grabbing our coats.

“Hey, do you wanna build a-”

I shook my head. “Absolutely not.” His smile fell and I put my book down to face him. “I’ve had to deal with snow my whole life, Geoff. I hate it.”

“I know… but I was hoping that this year we could have some fun with it. Come on! Just this once?”

His pleading eyes made my heart melt and I sighed. “Alright fine. But if you throw one snowball at me, I’m done.”

“No snowballs. I promise.” He was practically bouncing up and down as we got our coats on and headed out the door. 

Hours were spent making snow angels and trying to build a snowman that didn’t fall over before Geoff sighed. I turned to him with a slight scowl. “What’s the sigh for?”

“I’m just happy that you’re out here with me.”  
I grinned and trudged through the snow to him. “I’m happy too. But how about we go in and warm up?”

“Are you going to make your famous hot chocolate?” his face lit up and I laughed.

“Yeah, I’ll make some hot chocolate.”

Geoff threw his fist in the air. “Fuck yeah! You’re the best.”

I shrugged with a smirk. “I guess so. But it takes the best to date the best, you know.”

“And that is why I love you.” Geoff muttered as he grabbed my hands tenderly.

“Really? It’s not because I’m intelligent and kind and all that?”

He made a face of mock disgust. “I mean, you are smokin hot, but nah. It’s because you inflate my ego.” he grinned.

“Geoffrey, what am I going to do with you?” 

He wrapped his hands around my waist as more snow started to slowly fall on us. “You can just keep on loving me.”

“Now that I can do.” I replied softly before leaning forward to kiss him. Maybe this whole snow thing wasn’t so bad after all.


End file.
